Rikka
Rikka (better known by her codename, Ghost) is a Nui-Matoran, who was created by Inferna Firesword as a tribute to Repicheep - Toa of Irony's Tales of the Nui-Matoran series. Biography Rikka was one of the many Matoran captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta for their Nui-Matoran project. After put through a number of experiments, she emerged as one of roughly twenty Matoran that were brainwashed and sent to be trained and cared for by a Makuta. For some odd reason, the experiments had some side-effects on the Matoran of Psionics, both muting her and leeching the color from her armor, leaving it palest grey instead of blue and gold. (These changes caused her handler to give her the nickname "Ghost", in conjunction with her powers; this later carried on to be her Dark Hunter codename.) After some decades, though, word got out that a Nui-Matoran had managed to break free of his mind-control, killed his guardian, and escaped. As a consequense, an order was released that called for all the Nui-Matoran to be destroyed before they also rebelled. When her Makuta master attempted to carry out the order, Rikka (whose brainwashing was already breaking down, due to her natural power against mental invasion) managed to use her powers to escape him, running away to try and hide. What happened afterwards was unknown, but before long, word of her powers caught the attention of the Dark Hunters, and she was captured by a group led by Mimic. The Shadowed One offered her a place in the organization, and - seeing a chance to be protected from the Brotherhood and to get revenge - Rikka accepted, taking her old nickname as her codename. Whatever regrets she had about surrendering her freedom to the Shadowed One vanished rapidly, as she quickly became one of the most dangerous and loyal of his agents. She is most often sent to steal or kill, her powers enabling her to preform her duties quickly and easily - a fact proven when she ruthlessly killed a Steltian elite and his Toa massuse, along with a Menirun, when they became her targets. Powers and Abilities Rikka/Ghost was granted the powers of invisiblity and intangiblity, enabling her to pass through solid objects and hide from those around her, though she can still be seen by wearers of the Kanohi Arthron and Rode when invisible. When intangible, she is mostly impossible to harm, though electrical attacks have been seen to harm her when in this state. Her Dark Hunter training has made her stronger and faster than a normal Matoran, though one would not think so from her almost frail appearence. She is also an expert with many weapons, ranging from firearms to daggers. Her tribe's natural elemental power protects her from mental attack, which makes it hard for enemies with psychic powers to distinguish her as a threat until she attacks. Personality Despite never speaking in her appearances, Rikka/Ghost has presented herself as a very cunning and dangerous Dark Hunter, worthy of respect by both her enemies and allies - and she is quick to correct anyone that dismisses her as harmless from her stature. Whatever regrets she has had from initially joining the Shadowed One are long gone, as she has become loyal to the organization he leads. Like many of the Nui-Matoran, she has a deep-rooted hatred for the Brotherhood of Makuta, to the point she has refused to take devices that might allow her to regain her speech capabilities until she has destroyed her former master. While she is empathetic to the other Nui-Matoran, wherever they are now, she would turn against them if the Shadowed One ordered her to hunt them. Trivia *Rikka, aka Ghost, was created by Inferna Firesword as a tribute to Repicheep's series. Repicheep has since included her in his "canon," though she is unlikely to appear beside the others as Inferna's stories that feature her take place much further into the future. Appearances *Ghost *Without A Trace Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nui-Matoran Category:Dark Hunters